Moving On
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Death is both good and bad. For the living, it hurts to see the ones they care for pass on. Especially if the time comes too early in life. But for those who suffer, they find peace. The ones waiting on the other side get to see loved ones again. Trina experiences this first hand. One Shot


**Excuse any mistakes. I'll edit and clean it up later. I just needed to get it out of my head now while I was in the right mood for it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Odd how just that morning Jade was pondering whether she would go to school or not. It was nearing the end of the year and she admittedly started to get lazy. She eventually decided to go and saw that a certain Vega hadn't been there. Not Trina of course, but Tori. Now that she thought about it, Trina wasn't there either. Or maybe she left early. It was something she overheard from one of the talentless Vega's friends. Immediately she was worried. Tori rarely missed a day of school. Jade would know if she did. She would have told her the reason before anyone else. She might have disliked her when she first showed up, but Tori wasn't shy when it came to the attraction between them like Jade was. She preferred to keep their budding relationship a secret while Tori tried to ease her into finally telling everyone. She hadn't been successful but she never stopped trying. Jade didn't like pushy people, but somehow Tori didn't come off as pushy. Jade sighed as she threw aside her bag and sat heavily on her bed to pull off her boots.

She tossed them in the corner by her desk once they were off. Tori hadn't text her all day. She didn't know what was going on and couldn't even ask others for fear she showed too much interest. The Jade she was before Tori worked her way past her defenses wouldn't have asked. So, she texted Tori herself. When she didn't answer after an hour she tried again. Getting the same results increased her concern enough to call her. Her bright voice answered, but it was just the voice mail. Frustrated, Jade pocketed her phone with a growl and stood, ready to barge into the Vega home. She grabbed her boots, picking them up and moving to take a seat on her bed to put them back on, but she was brought to a complete debilitating stop when she encountered Tori herself. Her brows creased and she opened her mouth to question her when she noticed the sad expression on Tori's face. She looked down and played with the hem of her favorite shirt. Jade's eyes locked on the red staining Tori's chest. She dropped her boots in shock, eyes wide.

"Tori…" she gasped, taking a step forward yet hesitating to do anything else. She couldn't understand how she could be standing there with what looked like a major wound, blood soaked into her shirt, yet offering a small smile.

"Hey," Tori responded, her voice on the edge of tears. Jade stumbled forward with a shaking hand held out. She tried to touch Tori's face but her hand met air. She yanked it back and stared at Tori in confusion and quickly growing horror. She couldn't accept the blanks her mind was starting to fil in.

"I'm dreaming," she stated, closing her eyes hard to will away her fatally wounded girlfriend before opening them again. Tori sighed and shook her head. Jade gripped at her hair then took a few unsteady steps back until she hit the wall behind her.

"Y-you can't be…this isn't happening," she muttered, her voice straining. Tori couldn't stand to see her break down. She moved to stand right in front of her, wishing she could reach out and touch her, comfort her.

"I'm dead, Jade," she stated, the words heavy. Jade shook her head, a sob breaking through. She slid to the floor with her hands clenched tight.

"No," she groaned, her heart aching.

"Yes. It was hard for me to understand too, but when no one would answer me or see me, I knew. The last thing I experienced came back to me, raw and agonizing. There was so much pain," Tori explained, hugging herself as the memory of her death filled her head.

"No! Tori, you…I love you," Jade whimpered, tears falling down her face. Tori looked at her with a warm smile. They hadn't said it yet, but she had a feeling Jade felt just as she did.

"I know. I love you too," Tori replied, moving with complete grace to kneel in front of her.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me," Jade begged, pushing herself on her knees. Tori only shook her head and Jade fell over on her hands.

"I can't stay. I might have been killed but it was for a good cause. I knew what I was doing. I'm ready to move on now that I've seen you. There's just something I want you to tell Trina for me," she requested.

"Tell me what happened first," Jade demanded, trying to swallow her sobs. If she could just stall for time…but just as Tori was always able to do, she guessed at Jade's intentions. She smiled and nodded.

"A hit was put on my dad for busting a major drug cartel. The one sent to kill him last night found me and Trina at home instead. Trina tried to catch him off guard since he saw me coming out of the kitchen but he hadn't seen her yet. She was just coming down the stairs. He managed to throw her off and was about to shoot her but I jumped in between them. I can still feel the heat of the bullet and the burning pain…right here," she explained, a hand going to the wound at her chest.

"God dammit, Tori! Why?!" Jade shouted, tears blurring her vision. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest thing to chuck at the wall with a scream of pain and anger. That was why Tori hadn't text her last night. Jade thought she fell asleep early. And then today, she wasn't there. Neither was Trina.

"I stuck around afterward because I was confused. My parents came home to paramedics and Trina crying hysterically. The bastard got away of course. As for me, well, there was no hope of saving me. When I realized what happened, all I wanted to do was see you one last time. I wanted you to know. So here I am," she continued. Jade shook her head then let it bow.

"You can't go," she mumbled, heartbroken. A soft and very light touch to her hand made her look up. Tori stood right in front of her.

"Tell Trina that you know. Tell her that I don't blame her for anything. Right before it happened we were fighting over some shirt we usually took turns wearing but she insisted that she should have an extra turn because she was the oldest. It was a stupid fight, but now that I'm gone…I just don't want her to have any regrets. I forgive her. Can you tell her for me?" Tori asked softly. There was a small reminiscent smile on her face when she spoke of Trina. She would miss everyone. Jade sniffled and wiped at her face.

"Why couldn't you tell her? Why even come to me? God, this hurts too much," Jade choked out, her throat tightening uncomfortably. She looked away. Even though her tone was sharp and bitter Tori knew she didn't mean to sound angry. She was just hurt.

"I know. How could I be dead when this hurts so much?" Tori agreed with a defeated shrug. She held a hand to Jade's cheek yet she felt nothing more than a warm breeze.

"Take care of yourself, Jade. Please? For me? Don't close yourself off. Find someone to confide in and don't bottle anything up. Besides, this isn't good-bye. You'll see me again. Whenever that time is, I'll be waiting for you," Tori promised, her thumb stroking Jade's cheek and a gentle yet sad smile on her face. Jade's body trembled with another sob but she managed a terse nod. Tori's smile grew just a bit more as she pulled away. Jade tried to grab for her but she already backed out of reach, disappearing a moment later. Jade stood in the middle of her silent and cold room. Her heart felt like it shattered and lay in bloody ruins in her chest. Her legs finally gave out and she fell to the floor. The sobs she tried holding back ruptured to tear at her throat as they fell from her lips. She spent hours crying while curled up on the floor. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep, waking up in the morning to her alarm going off.

Her bloodshot eyes cracked open and she tried clearing her sore throat. She debated whether she would go to school, but after a long shower full of thinking and planning, she decided to go. If she was silent no one would bother her. Plus, she had to talk to Trina, and if she stayed home now she wouldn't want to get up again for who knew how long. As much as she wanted to harden herself, tell herself that Tori Vega never existed only to be torn from her, it was her wish for Jade to give Trina her message. She had to do it for her. The day went by in a blur she barely paid attention to, but once it was over she quickly made her way to her car. Her anxiety grew as she got in and then pulled out her phone. She hated the thought of having Trina's number but Tori had insisted that she have it just in case, even going so far as to give her mean ideas for pranking Trina so that she would agree. Now she was glad for it. The first call went to voice mail so she tried again and again until Trina answered.

"What do you want?" she demanded as a greeting.

"Hello to you too," Jade snapped back, nerves just as shot as the older Vega.

"I don't have time for you. So unless you have something worth hearing then leave me the hell alone," Trina spat, the tone of her voice starting out strong but beginning to tremble.

"I know what happened," Jade stated, monotone and unable to feel anything at the moment. There was a long pause.

"What?" Trina responded.

"Are you at home or were you asked to leave?" Jade continued. Trina huffed out an agitated breath.

"What do you know?" she questioned. Jade closed her eyes, her hand tightening on the steering wheel.

"I'll explain everything if you just tell me where I can talk to you," Jade forced out, trying hard to keep her voice level. Trina must have detected something though, because she sighed.

"Fine. We were relocated to some hotel but I'm not telling you where it is. Just meet me at that park down the street from our house," she ordered.

"Ok, see you there," Jade replied. She hung up, pocketed her phone, and then started up her car. In the next ten minutes she was parked and getting out of her car. She sat on the hood and kept an eye out for Trina who showed up ten minutes later. It hurt just seeing Trina's car. She couldn't count how many times she saw Tori sitting in the passenger's seat. Or the driver's seat that one time they took the car for a joy ride without the older Vega's permission. It was Tori's idea. Jade loved her even more for voluntarily rebelling against her sister and she made sure to show her. Trina pulled up in the space right next to her and got out, slamming the car door.

"This had better be good. I'm in no mood for your pranks," Trina warned as she stomped around her car. She slowed to a stop when she spotted Jade hunched over, sitting on the hood of her car with silent tears sliding down her face. She had never seen Jade so broken and vulnerable. Heck, she didn't think it was even possible. Jade took a deep breath then looked over at Trina after wiping at her face. She then gestured for her to come over, patting the space next to her. Trina took a few hesitant steps and then speed up, taking a seat. There was silence for a moment before Jade broke it.

"She's really gone, isn't she?" Jade inquired, her voice ragged and brittle. The fact brought fresh tears to Trina's eyes. She could only nod. Jade caught it out of the corner of her eye and swore, slamming her hand down hard enough to dent the hood, causing Trina to jump.

"What do you care?" she ground out, glaring at her. Jade shot her a dirty look that made her lean away.

"Because I love her," Jade answered with conviction, refusing to use the past tense.

"Y-you what?" Trina stammered, unable to comprehend what she said.

"We've been dating for two years. I stupidly didn't want to tell anyone. I was scared. She wanted everyone to know. I should have listened. We wouldn't have had to hide. I wouldn't have to pretend I don't care, when really, I'm dying inside," Jade gasped out, more tears brimming. She looked away as they fell. Trina was stunned, but she also understood now. She timidly placed her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"How did you find out? My parents didn't want anyone to know yet," she said. Jade glanced at her then took a deep breath before answering.

"She came to me," she replied. Now Trina was confused.

"As in her ghost talked to you?" she asked.

"Yes," Jade confirmed.

"Ok, I kind of don't believe you," she confessed. Even though she really wanted to believe her, she never thought ghosts were real. Jade sighed impatiently and pushed off her hand, turning to her.

"She wanted to see me and say good-bye. She also wanted me to tell you that she forgives you for fighting over that shirt and that she doesn't blame you for anything," Jade told her with a straight face. Trina's mouth fell open then a sob of her own came forth. She held a hand to her face and shook her head. Jade couldn't know about that. Tori wouldn't have had any time to tell her either because she stomped downstairs right after, leaving her phone on her bed.

"It's true," Trina muttered to herself. Jade nodded.

"So you really saw her? Did she tell you everything?" she continued. Jade only nodded again.

"And you two were dating? How did I miss that? How did it even happen?" she inquired. Jade sighed but couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of her lips.

"I still don't know how she managed to make me fall so hard for her, but I wouldn't change it for the world," Jade replied, glancing at Trina who could see the love Jade had for her sister. They both acted like they were still frenemies so well, yet really, they were head over heels in love with each other. It made Trina wonder what they got up to when Tori said she had a project with Jade. They would be alone in her room or at Jade's house. Trina wondered why Tori would want to hang out with Jade for more than a minute on the basis that she wanted to be her friend. Friend. Sure. They were probably enjoying themselves way more than anyone could have guessed.

"No one else knew?" she checked.

"No one," Jade confirmed. Trina fell silent again in thought. Jade let out a held breath and laid back on the windshield. Trina glanced at her over her shoulder then shrugged indifferently.

"You, um…wanna tell my mom and dad?" she questioned. Jade stiffened next to her.

"I don't think it matters anymore," she mumbled almost inaudibly. Trina sighed but nodded, having to agree.

"I just wanted to tell you what she said. For her. I'll leave you alone now," Jade said, sitting up to slide off the car. She moved to the driver's side with Trina following. She opened the door and was about to get in when Trina grabbed at the door, stopping her in place.

"If you ever want to, I don't know, talk or something. Just let me know," she whispered, posture bent but eyes on Jade who stared back.

"Don't hold your breath," Jade replied, her voice tired, but a small smile curved her lips. Trina caught on to the teasing disguised as reluctance and smiled in return. She stepped back so that Jade could shut the door and then turned away. Jade's car came to life and drove off by the time she could even get hers started. Trina watched her disappear in the rear view mirror.

 **: :**

That day forward there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between Jade and Trina to be the kind of friends they should have been. Trina wasn't as bad as Jade thought she would be and Trina felt the same about Jade. It was a mutual understanding that should they feel the need to talk and find comfort they would go to each other. They would talk about everything and nothing. Sometimes Trina would share childhood stories and hijinks she got into with Tori's help while Jade would recount the dates and times they got into a little mischief themselves. They would laugh and remember the good times together, nostalgic and wanting the one they both missed for a year now. With Trina graduating and Jade going into her last year of high school they had very different lives but always found the time to talk. They didn't hide their friendship but they didn't broadcast it either, leaving everyone around them confused and interested but unwilling to question it should Jade take unkindly to their nosiness. Tori's death wore on the gang, Andre the most, but not nearly as painful as it was for the Vega family and Jade. It was sometime in the middle of the school year when Jade finally gave in to the sadness.

She took a day to ditch school and curled up in bed. Not even horror movies could cheer her up. The idea of death always interested her, but now that it stole her heart from her, she couldn't watch any depiction of it. She was about to close her eyes and fall asleep when her phone went off. She grabbed it and held it up so that she could read the text. It was Trina with the usual offering of coffee and some company so she got up and prepared to leave. She drove to the new Vega home. They moved for safety reasons and so that they didn't have to see the spot by the stairs where their youngest daughter took a bullet to the chest to save her sister, dying in the process. From what she heard, their father worked tirelessly to find the killer, matching the description Trina gave him to any and all criminals they put behind bars. He was relentless. Jade pulled up outside and got out. She walked up to the door with her hands in her pockets and her head down. She unlocked the door with the key Trina gave her, stepped in, locked the door, and then took a seat on the couch. Trina walked out of the kitchen with a mug and set it in front of Jade. She offered a smile and Jade returned it before taking a sip.

"Everything going fine?" she muttered after setting the mug down. Trina shrugged.

"So, so. Same as always," she responded. Jade hummed acknowledgment as well as agreement then flopped over on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling, imagining herself in the old Vega house with a different Vega sister seated nearby. But it was all wrong. The new house was smaller without the need of another room. It wasn't two stories. The colors weren't as bright. Jade let out a sigh and Trina answered it.

"Does it ever get better?" Jade asked, clasping her hands on her stomach.

"I think so, but maybe not as quickly as we want it to," Trina replied honestly. Jade nodded, having the same opinion. They spent the next few hours watching TV and making fun of people on the internet until Trina got up to get her phone which was ringing from its place on the counter. She answered it to hear her dad's panicked voice. In her own panicked mind all she heard was 'warn', 'threat', 'get out', and 'stay calm'. She hung up with her dad after he told her that he was on his way with his partner. Trina dropped her phone, scared out of her mind. Jade looked over at her with furrowed brows, saw her expression, and jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong?" she questioned. Trina's scared brown eyes, a shade darker than Tori's, flicked to her.

"W-we have t-to get out of h-here," she stuttered. Jade's brows creased with confusion but she quickly understood. The man who targeted their dad last time had found them. She rushed to the door and Trina moved to follow when the back door flew open. They both put on speed but a shriek from Trina made Jade stop before yanking open the front door. She turned to see a man holding Trina hostage with a strong arm around her neck and a gun held to her head.

"Stop," Jade commanded, holding a hand out.

"Like you can tell me what to do. This has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you sit down and shut up before I shoot you too, kid," the man threatened. Jade took a few steps closer, back straight and expression defiant.

"No. I'm not scared of you. Let her go," she demanded, glare fierce. She wouldn't let this happen again. On a rare occasion when they were feeling particularly rundown and emotional Jade and Trina got drunk together, which really didn't help matters, but they had made a promise to defend each other for Tori's sake. She had always been there for them so they would do the same for each other. Even though they were wasted and then hung over the next day, they never forgot their pact. Because of that, Jade wouldn't back down. Trina needed her. She would stall as long as she could until the police showed up. The man smirked and tightened his hold on Trina.

"Don't try any heroics. I will shoot you," he repeated. Jade's stormy gaze hardened. Trina pleaded with her not to do anything with just a look. She sighed but stayed where she was and he relaxed his aim in response.

"Good girl. Unfortunately, I'm not," he confessed with a grin. Jade grit her teeth at the sight of him aligning the gun with the side of Trina's head again. She darted forward, staring down the man even when he quickly turned the gun on her. Trina elbowed him roughly in the side, disrupting his aim just as he pulled the trigger. With a loud bang Jade screamed and clutched at her stomach, stumbling but still keeping up the momentum to tackle him right after Trina disarmed him and got loose. Jade fumbled with obtaining the dropped gun, getting punched in the process. He grabbed at the weapon but she punched him in return as hard as she could. He fell over and she took the gun from him. Without hesitating she shot him in the chest. The loud sound of the gun going off seemed to deafen her. Everything fell unnaturally quiet afterward, leaving nothing but the smoking gun in Jade's hands as well as her and Trina's heavy breathing. She lowered the gun when Trina placed a hand on her arm. She then leaned against the counter with a heavy exhale, a hand going to the burning sensation eating at her stomach. Her blood felt hot on her fingers.

"Oh God, Jade. Hang in there. My dad's coming," Trina whispered, her voice cracking from shock and fear. She found a rag and pressed it to the bloody wound staining Jade's dark shirt. She let Trina tend to her while she tried to relax. Trina began babbling but Jade wasn't listening. Her thoughts were hard to order and her eyes wandered, trying to give herself something else to do besides think of what she did or the bullet lodged in her stomach. Her hazy gaze swept across the room and landed on the open back door, narrowing at a second man sneaking in. She swept Trina behind her and raised the gun to shoot just as he did. She got him in the gut then a little higher up with the next shot, forcing him to the floor, but agonizing pain tore at her chest. She cried out, dropping the gun and falling back against Trina who caught her and eased her to the floor. Her body shook, going into shock. The feeling of more blood soaking into her shirt brought back the ugly image that marred Tori. She coughed, blood leaking from her mouth. Trina held Jade's face in her shaking hands, her head in Trina's lap while she was bent over her.

"You really do care," Jade said, her voice weak.

"Of course I do, you idiot. Why didn't you just stay put?" she demanded, a hand moving to press at the gushing wound. Jade tried to smile but the pain turned it into a grimace.

"He was going to shoot you. I saw it in his eyes. I had to do something. I had to protect you. We promised, remember?" Jade gasped, trembling again when her heart stuttered. Her eyes began to flutter but Trina patted her cheek.

"No, stay with me. Just hold on," she whimpered, powerless as she watched the life drain from Jade just as it did her sister a year ago. Jade tried, she really did, but it was getting so hard to stay awake. Everything hurt so much. Tori was right. Her eyes fell closed for a moment and her breathing became rapid yet labored.

"Jade," Trina called to her. She forced her eyes open and grinned happily when she spotted Tori standing next to her over Trina's shoulder. She was smiling down at her sadly.

"Vega," she choked out, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Trina replied, brushing aside a lock of Jade's dark hair. Jade forgot she started calling Trina by her last name just as she did for Tori. She chuckled and then coughed on the rising blood staining her pale lips red. She was a ghostly white now, her normally clear eyes starting to lose focus.

"No, I meant the other one," she explained, pointing at Tori. Trina turned to look but saw no one. She burst into tears when she realized Jade wasn't going to make it.

"Dammit, Tori. We're having a moment. You can wait," she sobbed, trying at levity. She didn't want Jade to go, but she knew she would be going to a better place with the one she loved. Jade smiled and looked to Trina who took Jade's hand in her own.

"Don't tell me you'll miss me," Jade teased. Trina hiccuped a small laugh and shook her head.

"Never. I won't have to. You already know," she replied. Jade nodded, her eyes falling shut.

"I know," she agreed.

"Take care of her. Have fun, but not too much fun, all right?" Trina told her. Jade smiled but shook her head.

"Of course not," she forced out.

"Tell her I said hi and that she better be waiting for me when it's my turn. You both better be waiting. I didn't spend all that time waiting to pick her up so that she could finish making out with you for nothing, so the least you could do is wait for me," Trina continued, swallowing a lump in her throat. Jade fought to keep her eyes open, locking them with Trina's which were producing constant tears. She reached up and patted her cheek assuredly before letting it fall heavily to her side.

"No problem," Jade responded, her breathing faltering. Trina held Jade's cold hand in hers tightly. Jade's eyes closed and her head began to fall to the side.

"She…says hi," she mumbled, falling silent with one last breath. Trina smiled then squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her forehead to the back of Jade's hand.

"I was supposed to protect you," she whispered. The light feeling of hands on her shoulders strengthened her just enough to get up when her dad burst in. They disappeared as soon as she was safely wrapped in his arms.

 **: :**

Trina sighed and rubbed at her eyes from where she sat at the edge of her bed. She looked down at the phone in her hands, reading the text from the gang. Every year they got her to go out on the anniversary of Tori and Jade's death. They did a good job of trying to keep her mind off the unfortunate events, but no matter how hard they tried it would forever be engraved in her mind. She had seen both of them die, both to save her. She was grateful to them for the beautiful life she had now. As soon as she was able to support herself she left home to attend college. She got a job and worked on her acting as well as singing. She didn't believe herself to be good until she was deemed so. She worked hard and eventually starred in movies. Her refined singing ability gave her the added bonus of musicals turned into films and animated features that included songs. She met a guy after college who she really connected with, and three years later, they were married. A year after that she gave birth to her first daughter. Her second daughter followed the next year.

She had gotten along well enough with Tori when they were growing up so she believed that if her daughters were just as close they would be the same. They would most likely fight, as all siblings did, but their age wouldn't keep them too far apart. They would always be there for each other just as her sister was for her. It would be cliché to say that she named them after Tori and Jade. She didn't want to be that obvious, so instead, she gave them their middle names which no one knew besides her. Tori didn't like hers for some reason so she rarely shared it and Jade didn't bother sharing anything about herself unless necessary. Trina replied to the text, letting them know that she would be heading over as soon as she made sure the girls were set for the night. Her husband was an attentive man who knew how to fix anything and everything yet he couldn't cook. That left her to implement what she learned from her mom before going off to college. She left the room to find her girls August and Marie coloring at the table, her husband snooping around the kitchen at the food. She smiled when she walked in.

"Don't try and add anything to it. The girls will have your head," she teased. He laughed and scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, I'm just seeing what you made. It looks good," he replied. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna be going soon," she told him.

"The anniversary?" he responded gently, gaze soft. She nodded.

"Tori's," she whispered with a nod. Although Tori's death occurred halfway through the year, Jade's occurred more towards the end of the following year. Tori's anniversary was hard to get through with both her and Jade's hearts bleeding fresh, but they were there for each other. Now she had her husband and friends to help her through both their deaths. He gave her a hug then let her go so that she could say good-bye to the girls. She moved to leave the kitchen when they found her instead. They ran over to grab at her hands.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come look!" the eldest, at seven, exclaimed as she tugged on her hand. The youngest hopped around on the other side of her. She chuckled and let them drag her from the kitchen. Watching them grow up she couldn't help but liken them to how she and Tori were. It gave her a sense of painful yet comforting nostalgia. She expected them to show her what they were coloring, but instead, they led her down the hall to their room.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud, sensing something. They only smiled up at her, unconcerned.

"We met auntie Tori and auntie Jade," Marie replied. August nodded along. Trina froze on the spot and her daughters glanced at her.

"You…what?" she muttered, looking down at them.

"We went to get the stuff for our playhouse when we met them in our room. They said they wanted to talk to you," August explained. Trina felt lightheaded. She wondered if it was how Jade felt when Tori talked to her. She swallowed thickly but nodded, allowing herself to be led into her daughters' bright room.

"Auntie Jade said it's boring adult stuff so we're going to go play," August said, taking her sister by the hand and leaving the room. Trina watched them go then turned back to the room only to jump at the sight of her sister and Jade. They looked just as they did all those years ago. Jade was leaning against the wall, indifferent as ever. Tori stood near her, wringing her hands with a nervous smile. Tears burned Trina's eyes to see that they were exactly the same. They were denied the chance to grow old together, to have a life, and it hurt her just thinking about it.

"Lookin' old, Trina," Jade observed, smirking at her. Trina scowled lightly and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, only slightly offended. Tori giggled and smacked at Jade's arm.

"Stop it. We came to visit, remember? Don't be mean," she reminded Jade who rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"Whatever," she grumbled. It was strange to see their easy-going dynamic again after so long, but Trina missed it in a way too.

"Tori…Jade…I miss you guys so much," she told them. Tori beamed and a small smile pulled at Jade's lips.

"How could you not?" she replied, gaining another smack from Tori.

"How is this possible?" Trina wondered.

"It took a lot, but we managed. I don't really know how. We just wanted to see you and here we are," Tori explained, walking over to stand in front of Trina who reached out to Tori but hesitated before dropping her hand.

"Especially since Tori hadn't gotten to talk to you. She missed you and couldn't wait anymore. I just came along because I might have kinda missed you too," Jade added. Tori shot her a reprimanding look that Jade just smirked defiantly at. Tori shook her head but smiled, turning back to Trina.

"Anyway, I'm glad we got to see you and the girls. They're so cute," Tori said, grinning.

"They are. Who would have thought you were capable of that? I mean, your dude is all right I guess. Maybe they just have that Tori Vega cuteness you can't help but adore, because they sure didn't get it from you," Jade teased playfully as she pushed off the wall to walk over.

"I like that you haven't changed, Jade," Trina replied, smiling at her. Jade shrugged but returned it, both knowing no harm was being done by Jade's comments.

"Jade told me about the year you guys became close. I wish I could have seen that," Tori said, looking from Jade to Trina with a happy grin.

"Don't get mushy," Jade grumbled. Trina laughed.

"Aw, do you not want Tori to bring up how you were more of a softy than you were already? And to me no less," Trina pointed out, her turn to tease Jade. She crossed her arms.

"No. I just don't care to waste time with something we already know. I prefer that we get to what we came to say," Jade answered. The amused smile left Trina to be replaced with curiosity.

"And what's that?" she inquired.

"You're going to live a long life, Trina. You'll get to see your kids grow up and have kids of their own. You'll even get to see your grand kids' kids," Tori said, a happy smile on her face.

"Which means we won't be seeing you until you're a very old grandma," Jade cut in with a laugh.

"When I see you I'll make sure to smack you with my cane for that," Trina retorted, giving her a look that Tori often had when she was planning revenge.

"The point is, we wanted to remind you that we haven't died for nothing. You'll live out your life happily and we're glad we were able to make that happen even if it was at the expense of our lives. You deserve it. Never think that you don't. I love you, Trina," Tori stated, bringing tears to Trina's eyes once more.

"Love you too, baby sis," she replied, wishing she could hug her. Tori felt the same.

"Yeah, and I, uh, wanted to tell you that you didn't break our promise. You were there for me, protecting me from myself. You don't know how many times I wanted to give up. But just having you around kept me going. You might not have been anything like Tori, but you were enough to remind me that she wouldn't want me to give up. She would want me to move on. You befriended me even though you didn't have to, just as she did. So thanks. I…you're a good friend," Jade spoke up, shrugging the speech off her shoulders with complete honesty and some embarrassment. Trina smiled, wanting to hug her too.

"We have to go now," Tori said, taking Jade by the hand. Trina's expression saddened but they both reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"See you around, Vega," Jade told her.

"See ya, sis," Tori added.

"Bye guys," Trina responded. They pulled back and Jade led Tori away.

"Come on, Tor. You said we could have another wedding after this. If I recall, the honeymoon always turns out so well," Jade remarked playfully, pulling Tori closer just as they began to disappear. Tori's joyful laugh was the last thing Trina heard. It echoed before silence took over. She stood there staring at the last spot they had been standing in and then let out a wavering sigh, holding back from crying. She didn't feel sad. She felt glad and relieved that they were happily together, that they had moved on to that better place. She would live to old age, seeing the family she started grow in number. Then she would look forward to the day she could beat Jade West with her cane. But until then, she would enjoy what she had.

 **: :**

The heart monitor beeped steadily as it counted out the last breaths Trina had to give. Just as Tori and Jade said, she grew to a very old age. She saw her little girls become women, one marrying a man and the other a woman. Both had kids, a mix of boys and girls who grew up to have their own kids which were all mostly toddlers as of right now. She got to hold and coddle and talk to each and every one. She was grateful for her long life. Yes, it had brought the death of her sister, an unlikely close friend, her parents, and a few of the gang who didn't make it to old age, but it brought so much more. She didn't have to worry about the ones no longer living now that she knew they were together on the other side. She couldn't wait to see them again. Almost everyone came to visit her, but now it was late in the night and she was tired in a way that wasn't physical. She was ready. Now all she had to do was wait. Tori had come for Jade all those years ago and now she was waiting for them both to welcome her. It didn't take long. She started to fall asleep, a distant beeping slowing as she did. Her eyes began to droop.

"Hey there, grandma. Ready to go?" Jade's calm voice addressed her. She opened her eyes enough to see her smirking features next to her bed. If she had the strength she would have replied. But as it was, she had to settle for clobbering her later.

"Be nice," Tori's clear voice chided her. Trina's weak gaze flicked to her. She found it in her to smile. Tori reached out and set a warm hand on Trina's wrinkled one. Trina closed her eyes and let her body relax into sleep. The beeping monitor continued to slow until it fell into a long beep. A nurse rushed in along with another, checking on her before calling in a doctor. People rushed around the room but it faded to be replaced by a bright light. Trina walked into it without hesitation. She found herself in a replica of her old house, but it one didn't carry the ominous feeling that the actual one did. It was full of happiness and good memories. She saw her parents in the kitchen talking. Some of the gang were chatting out on the patio. She could see them through the glass door. Jade strode down the stairs to stop by the piano, nodding a greeting, a smile on her face. Tori rushed down after her, skidding to a stop by Jade before rushing forward to tackle Trina in a hug. They held each other close, unwilling to let go. Jade wandered over and was immediately yanked into the group hug by an overeager Tori. She grumbled her reluctance but gripped the two Vega sisters just as tightly as they did each other. When they pulled apart, tears of happiness lined their eyes.

"Darn. I had hoped you would be stuck as a grandma. I was starting to like the look of an old and wise Trina," Jade commented jokingly. This time, Trina smacked her shoulder.

"You're lucky I didn't come with a cane," she responded through a smile. Jade just rubbed at her arm with a cheeky one of her own.

"We come as our ideal selves, I think. Jade and I aren't sporting any injuries. Mom and dad look great. So do the others. They look like how they were when I passed," Tori commented. The words fell from her mouth without a hint of sadness. It was a fact that didn't hurt anymore because they were mostly all together again.

"Yeah, except we all know Trina is really old at heart," Jade remarked, neglecting to include a few of the others who died old too.

"Well you're technically older than Tori," Trina pointed out. Jade frowned.

"Pfft, yeah, a year. Whatever. No big deal," she muttered. Tori giggled and took Jade by the hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Jade doesn't like knowing that she's a year older," Tori whispered like it was some kind of secret. Jade's frown soured. Trina chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Anyway, we're glad to have you here," Jade stated. Tori nodded.

"The whole family's here now," she said with a sweep of her free hand.

"Speaking of family, what's all this about you guys getting married?" Trina asked. Tori blushed and looked away while Jade smirked.

"It was my idea. We felt like we were pretty much on that track in our relationship so I decided to have our own little wedding of sorts here. I love every moment no matter how many times we reenact it," she explained, glancing at Tori lovingly. Tori grinned and kissed her.

"Then welcome to the family," Trina said, stepping between them to situate herself so that she could drape an arm over both their shoulders. It would keep them from getting lost in each other so that she could talk to them. She had an infinite amount of time to spend with them but she wanted to get started now. They could get all comfy-cozy later.

"Come on, love birds. Show me around," she requested. Tori grinned and happily complied while Jade agreed after some playful complaints. They led her through the room to their parents first who welcomed their eldest with open arms. The reunion had just gotten started and would never end. They all looked forward to an endless line of their family; new faces and personalities to get to know. They would meet them when the time came. But for now, they had each other.


End file.
